Unknown Child
by BElannaT
Summary: Someone shows up and almost destroys the lives of B'Elanna and Harry


Unknown Child by Katie Moncelsi * * * * * * * * * * 

While exploring the vast Delta Quadrant the USS Voyager picked up a distress call and went to investigate. "Captain, I'm picking up a signal, but I can't find the source." Harry Kim said. Harry Kim didn't like to admit he didn't know what was happening. He was fresh out of the Academy and since this might very well be his first and last mission. He didn't want to seem ignorant of what was going on around him and decided that he had to figure out what was happening. He pushed a few buttons and he got his answer. "Captain, I just got a lock on the distress signal. I'm reading faint life signs. They seem to be human, but they also seem to be of another species, too."Harry said. "Beam the person to Sickbay. Tuvok, get together a security team and report to Sickbay." Captain Janeway said. "Yes, Captain."Tuvok said. * * * * * * * * * * 

"Initiate Emergency Medical Holographic Program."Harry said. "Please state the. . ."the Doctor said. "Doctor, a patient is being beamed to Sickbay. Stand by." Harry said. A woman appeared on the biobed. She seemed to be about fifteen. She wore a cap that covered her forehead. When the Doctor started to come near her she attacked him. "Kes, get some sedative." the Doctor said. Kes brought back the sedative and sat near the woman. "Calm down and let me ask you some questions."Kes said to the woman. The woman remained silent. Then she noticed Harry. "Father, I've missed you so much." the woman said. Harry looked stunned. Wondering how this woman knew him and why she thought he was her father. "Father, why aren't you going to speak to me?"the woman said. "Miss, what's your name?"Kes asked the woman. "My name's K'Tar B'Elanna Torres-Kim."K'Tar said. Harry looked stunned at the thought of this woman being his and B'Elanna's daughter. "Where's Mother?"K'Tar asked. "I'll. . .I'll go get her."Harry said while running from the room. * * * * * * * * * * 

B'Elanna was in engineering trying to fix a console that wouldn't listen to her commands. Just as she went to give it a good punch, someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, Klingon fury in her eyes, ready to take her temper out on this person that dared to bother her. Just as she was about to punch the person she noticed that the person was Harry Kim. "I thought you promised not to punch the computer again." Harry joked. "Why did you sneak up on me?! You know I hate it when someone does that! You. . ." B'Elanna said. "Easy, B'Elanna. There's something you have to see." Harry said. * * * * * * * * * * 

When Harry and B'Elanna walked into Sickbay, Kes was cowering in the corner while the Doctor was trying to work on her bruises and broken bones. K'Tar was shredding the sheets on the biobeds. "What happened in here?"Harry said. "I tried to take her cap off and she started punching and kicking me." Kes said rather angrily. K'Tar noticed Harry and B'Elanna and ran toward them. "Mother! Father!" K'Tar said. "Who are you?!" B'Elanna said, her voice full of Klingon anger. "You don't know me?!" K'Tar screamed, her temper raging. K'Tar ran from the room destroying everything in her path. * * * * * * * * * * 

In the Captain's briefing room the whole senior crew met about what to do about K'Tar. "She's half-Klingon and half-Human. Just like Lieutenant Torres. She has a slight phase variation in her DNA. I'd guess that she came from another reality."the Doctor said. "Does anyone have any ideas about what we're going to do with K'Tar?"Captain Janeway said. "We can't throw her off the ship. If she is B'Elanna and Harry's daughter, we would be altering the timeline and thus breaking a rule of the Prime Directive."Chakotay said. B'Elanna listening to this and remembering how much K'Tar reminded her of herself spoke up. "How can she be a child of mine and Harry's? She's half-Klingon and half-Human. If Harry and I had a child. The child would be one fourth Klingon and three fourths Human. Also why would she have. . ." B'Elanna said stopping before she finished the sentence. Paris looked at B'Elanna, knowing what she was going to say. Paris cleared his throat. "B'Elanna, you don't have to tell them what you told me." Paris said to B'Elanna. "It's okay, Tom. When I was little after my father left, I decided to block out everything Klingon about me. I wore hats and scarves to cover my forehead and once I ran away from home, so I could block out my mother too. She does everything I did. The things I still do. Including not being able to control her temper." B'Elanna said. No one noticed, except Paris, that as soon as she said this she started crying. She tried to stop, but seeing K'Tar had brought back everything that happened to her. As soon as the meeting was over she ran to her quarters. Harry saw her go and ran after her. * * * * * * * * * * 

When B'Elanna reached her quarters she broke down and started crying harder. She started pulling every thing she had out and starting throwing it around her room. She found a picture of her and her father. In the picture she saw she was wearing a cap. She put a scarf around her head and sat. When Harry Kim got to B'Elanna's room, he tried the door, but got no answer. He tried again. When that didn't work he overrode the controls and went inside. He noticed everything in B'Elanna's room thrown all over the room. "B'Elanna? B'Elanna?" Harry called to her as gently as possible. He walked into B'Elanna's bedroom. He noticed her sitting on her bed, with a scarf on her head and a picture in her hand, crying. "B'Elanna, what's wrong?"Harry said. He got no response. So he kept trying, again and again. But still got no response from B'Elanna. He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't blink. He pinched her arm, knowing it would get a response if she was fine. A response that could kill him. He tried to take the picture out of her hand, but she had a vice grip on it. "Ensign Kim to Sickbay." Harry said. * * * * * * * * * * 

"What happened?"the Doctor asked. "I went into her room and found her like this. Is she going to be okay?"Harry asked, concerned about B'Elanna. The Doctor examined B'Elanna, but could get no response from her either. "She's in shock. Something has affected her and we have to find out what it was. If we don't find a way to get her out of this, she could die."the Doctor said. "Can I stay with her?"Harry asked. "She needs her rest."the Doctor said. "Please."Harry pleaded. Harry sat next to B'Elanna, who was still staring and crying. * * * * * * * * * * 

"Captain, I'm afraid that Lieutenant Torres is dying. I can't find out what's wrong with her."the Doctor said. "Doctor, can you do anything for her?"Chakotay asked. "Unless we find out what's affecting her. There's nothing I can do. Doctor out."the Doctor said. "Everyone saving Lieutenant Torres is our top priority. Janeway to Engineering." Janeway said. "Engineering here."Carey said. "Lieutenant Carey, Lieutenant Torres has been hurt. You are Chief Engineer until she is fit for duty." Janeway said. "Yes, Captain. Carey out."Carey said. * * * * * * * * * * 

"B'Elanna is hurt. She might not survive."Harry said to K'Tar. "What happened to her?"K'Tar asked. "The Doctor doesn't know. I'm going to Sickbay now."Harry told K'Tar. "I'm going with you."K'Tar said. "Fine. Let's go."Harry said in no mood to fight. * * * * * * * * * * 

"How is she, Doctor?" Harry asked. "Worse."the Doctor said. Harry went to where B'Elanna lie. K'Tar didn't move. "Ensign, come here. I need to speak to you in private."the Doctor told Harry. "K'Tar isn't your daughter. She's a clone of some sort. Her DNA is like B'Elanna's. Only it's the DNA of a younger B'Elanna."the Doctor told Harry. "K'Tar, come here."Harry said. "Yes, Father."K'Tar said. "We. . .I'm. . .I don't know how to say this."Harry said. "What, Father?"K'Tar said. "B'Elanna and I aren't your parents."Harry said rather quickly. "What?!"K'Tar screamed, starting to lose her temper. "K'Tar."Harry said soothingly. K'Tar ripped his arm out of the socket and ran off. * * * * * * * * * * 

"Captain, a ship is appearing off our port bow. They are hailing us." Paris announced to the Captain. "Open channel." Janeway said. On the screen appeared two people. The whole bridge was shocked when they saw them. They were a slightly older Harry and a full Klingon B'Elanna. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain. But we are searching for someone. Her name is K'Tar B'Elanna Torres-Kim. Have you seen her." the Klingon B'Elanna asked. "We have seen her, but we were wondering who she is. Her DNA is almost exactly like our chief engineer B'Elanna Torres's is. Can you tell me why?"the Captain asked. "As you well know when I was split into two people by the Vidiians my Human counterpart needed my DNA to survive. Our Doctor decided to make three of us. So there would be more people on the crew. My Human counterpart is back on the ship now, as Chief Engineer. There was one problem with the procedure. The half-Human and half-Klingon B'Elanna developed amnesia and didn't know who she was. We tried to tell her what had happened and make her remember, but it was to hard on her. We had the Doctor wipe her memory and, since me and Harry were married, brought her up like our daughter. I hope that is enough to explain what has happened." the Klingon B'Elanna explained to the Captain. "Computer locate K'Tar B'Elanna Torres-Kim."Janeway said. "K'Tar B'Elanna Torres-Kim is on Deck 6."the Computer replied. Just then the Doctor contacted the bridge. "Captain, Lieutenant Torres is much worse than before. She is now on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown."The Doctor informed the Captain. "Thanks, Doctor. Keep me informed."the Captain replied. "Captain, what was that about?"the Klingon B'Elanna asked. "Our chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres, is in shock and is about to slip into a coma."Janeway told the Klingon B'Elanna. "Tuvok, send a security team to bring K'Tar to the bridge." the Captain said to Tuvok. When K'Tar got to the bridge, she saw the people on the viewscreen. "K'Tar, you have to come back to our ship. We are your parents."the Klingon B'Elanna told K'Tar. "Fine. Let me say goodbye to Harry and B'Elanna, first." K'Tar told the Klingon B'Elanna. As she entered Sickbay, she heard the Doctor say that B'Elanna had just lapsed into a coma. She said goodbye and left. But before she left she left a note for B'Elanna. * * * * * * * * * * 

"B'Elanna, can you hear me. B'Elanna?"Harry said to B'Elanna. "I'm sorry. But she can't hear you. She's dying. I'm very sorry." the Doctor told Harry. "Can I stay with her?"Harry said in tears. "You can."the Doctor said. Harry sat at the edge of B'Elanna's bed. "I can't forget all the things we did together. I probably wouldn't have made it out of the Ocampan Hospital without you. You were always so different from everyone else. You were like an untamed animal when you came here. Yet, Starfleet tamed you. I would never have told you this before, but I've always loved you. I hope that you'll live through this, be able to fight this like you fought you're dual personality. I'll go now. I just want you to know that I'll never forget you and if I were a Klingon I'd avenge your death." Harry said with a note of sadness and humor in his voice. He went to kiss B'Elanna and leave, when he noticed her move ever so slightly. "B'Elanna?"Harry said. "Harry?"B'Elanna said weakly. "B'Elanna, you're going to be okay. Stay there while I go get the Doctor."Harry said. B'Elanna grabbed his arm to stop him. Even in her weakened state Harry knew that grip would leave bruises for weeks. "Harry, I heard everything you said. I never told anyone this. But I'll tell you." B'Elanna said. B'Elanna told Harry all about her life as a child. About her father and about what she thought of herself. "B'Elanna, if I'd known your life was like that. . ."Harry said. "It's okay, Harry. I'll be fine. I need a little time to get over this. But I'm sure we'll be able to get through it together." B'Elanna told Harry. * * * * * * * * * * B'Elanna had just finished reading the letter K'Tar left her. It read: B'Elanna, 

I just wanted to tell you that you are just like me in so many ways and that I'm sorry about what I caused to happen to you. Goodbye, B'Elanna. 

Qapla' K'Tar * * * * * * * * * * 

As she finished reading the letter Captain Janeway walked in. "B'Elanna, how are you?"the Captain asked. "I'm better, Captain. I'm going to wear the hat for a few more days. I'm not ready to face people seeing me yet."B'Elanna said. "That's fine, B'Elanna."the Captain said. The Captain left and Harry walked in. "Harry, it's good to see you."B'Elanna said. "B'Elanna, I said I'd be there for you and I always will."Harry said. "I know. This is one thing that both sides of me agree on." B'Elanna said. They sat laughing as they talked about things that were going on on the ship. * * * * * * * * * * 

THE END 

Please send comments to ustrek@concentric.net 


End file.
